Frost Bite
by Google Chrom
Summary: Ryoma is a prince who must battle a plague that is overtaking the land, Momo is his loyal knight, Tezuka his General, throw the mysterious warlock Fuji Shusuke into the mix and you have a medieval adventure… and romance to last the ages FujixRyoma Fujiryo
1. Chapter 1

**Ryoma is really a prince who must battle a strange plague that is overtaking the land, Momo is his loyal knight, Tezuka his General, throw the mysterious warlock Fuji Shusuke into the mix with a secret from his past and connection to the strange sickness overtaking the land, and you have a medieval adventure… and romance to last the ages**

**Frost Bite**

**Chapter 1: The Patrol**

Pale skies hung over a grey landscape, the hint of a stale breeze blew through the sagging reeds of a dying field. The smell of rot hung heavy in the air.

Ryoma stared out at the fading landscape, his brow creased. It had been eight months since the first reports had come in from the border, cries of famine and a strange disease that crawled over the land killing as it went. Now it had reached the core of the country. A strong burst of wind tussled Ryoma's black hair, his golden eyes watered as dust and small bits of dead plants danced through the air.

His horse neighed nervously and pranced its front legs in with a skittish gate. He leaned down to stroke the beast's neck and looked up, tapping into the horse's suspicion.

"What is it, you smell something in the wind that's making you nervous?"

The horse snorted and tossed its black mane. Ryoma straightened himself and adjusted the short sword at his side, looking back toward the field. A sudden movement caught his eye, he quickly spotted a large black shape moving towards them at an alarming rate. Swiftly pulling the sword from its hilt in a single arch, he alerted his two guards with a quick shout.

They were both a good ways off idly letting their horses graze. _Lazing bastards, slacking off on the job. A month's worth of shoveling horse dung in the stables would hopefully remind them to be more diligent when on patrol… with their crowned prince no less,_ Ryoma thought indignantly, tugging on his horse's reigns as he turned to face their new foe.

A low menacing mixture between a growl and a hiss erupted from the approaching animal. It lifted its large black head to reveal a monstrous sight. The animal resembled a large dog, almost as large as his own horse, covered in shining black and green scales from head to toe, excluding the strip of sleek black hair running along its back from the tip of its snout to the end of its long, whip like tail.

Long gruesome fangs revealed themselves as it drew its lips back into another snarl, an overpowering stench rose in the air, like that of rotting flesh.

Ryoma recognized the creature at once.

_But a wolfsnake pup? It should be impossible, they were supposed to only inhabit the southern forests of Seigaku. What was it doing here?_

Ryoma reared his horse hopping to frighten the beast off, but the wolfsnake only roared louder and began to stalk around him.

_If only he hadn't worn light armor today._

Ryoma took a closer look at his opponent. On second glance he recognized the manginess of the animal's fur, the missing scales, the half-crazed look in its blood shot eyes. The signs of starvation clung to the animal like a disease.

_Had the plague drawn this monster here, so far from its home, in search of food? _

The monster suddenly crouched, tensing its muscles, and pounced extending its long claws. Ryoma raised his sword and braced himself for impact. An impact that never came. The wolfsnake yowled and crumpled on the ground, as a red arrow flew forward and ledged itself in its side.

"It's about time," yelled Ryoma without turning around, his main attention still focused on the animal, which had now retreated several feet and was nursing its wound.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that the princess needed saving," a smug voice called back.

Ryoma's cheeks flushed with anger, "Shut up Momoshiro! I do not need saving! But that doesn't mean you can slack off either. For God's sake you're captain of the guard, take your job more seriously!"

"Yes… Princess," Momo replied hulling the large black bow back over his head and drawing his broadsword.

"And just because we grew up and trained together does not give you the right to mock me so openly," Ryoma snarled back.

"Yes, your _Highness_. I will make sure to mock you only in private from now on," Momo said flippantly as he made a large bowing motion.

Before Ryoma could retort another guard rode up, he wasn't as large as Momo but held an even more domineering air about him, "If you two are finished now, we don't have time for idle discussion. The beast is still alive, focus."

"Yes, thank you General Tezuka, you always were the most capable man in our armed forces," Ryoma replied in a formal tone, although shooting a provoking glance at Momoshiro, who grimaced. Tezuka loudly cleared his throat.

Just then, a loud hiss from the wolfsnake, quickly regained the attentions of all three party members.

"Flank me, Captain take my left, General my right, we'll try to surround it," ordered Ryoma angling his sword toward animal, which was beginning to stalk them once more. His men quickly moved into formation and the three soldiers began heard the beast toward the wall of a nearby cliff and close in. Ryoma could see the animal hesitate glancing between them, letting out a low menacing growl.

"Careful," Ryoma half commanded his men and half himself, he knew there was nothing more dangerous than an animal pinned against a wall with no other escape. It would try to tear it's way out with no regard for self preservation. He pared a glance toward his right forearm were he knew the long pale scar still remained from his childhood.

He had made the mistake of harboring a wild dog in an abandoned shed. He'd believed he could tame it with pure good will and affection, but its instincts and mistrust of humans had run too deep. One day he'd gotten too close, the dog had been cornered against the back of the shed and attacked him. It was a miracle that he wasn't more seriously injured. One of the knight trainees had followed him to the shed and shot the thing before it could go for Ryoma's neck. Momo was always handy with bow despite his stocky build, Echizen owed his friend's skill his life skill his life.

He had still lost a lot of blood. Queen Rinko, his mother had nearly fainted when Momo had carried him in Ryoma, his bloody torn up arm slung over his chest. However, Ryoma was young then and his arm had healed nearly flawlessly, albeit for the scar and a lesson never to be forgotten.

Momo must have caught onto his apprehension because he shot him a cocky smile and winked. Ryoma smirked back; this wouldn't be like that time. He had only been eight then and now, ten years later, he was a fully grown, fully trained warrior.

Ryoma regained his focus and gave the signal to make the move. Just at that moment the animal leaped, lightning fast, towards Tezuka's horse, locking its jaws on the horse's throat and tearing viciously. The animal dropped to the ground gurgling on its own blood, shivering, then lay still.

"I'm pinned under!" called Tezuka, struggling to free himself. The wolfsnake pup climbed up on top of the horses carcass and leaned down barring its teeth towards the general.

"Not on my watch!" Momo called rearing his horse up over the pup. It was a direct hit, the horses studded steel shoes contacted the beasts head with a deadening hollow thud and crunch. The animal fell backward and lay still.

"And Captain Momo saves the day again!" yelled Momo grinning widely, "Momo the great! Momo the great beast slayer!"

"Don't be so cocky! We still need to check if the thing is dead, and Tezuka, see if he's alright," Ryoma snapped back, he didn't like the idea of being saved again.

"It's dead there's no need to check, good old Lucy's hooves cracked that things skull in too alright, didn't ya' girl," Momo said patting the andalusian's side. The horse snorted back proudly and pranced its front two feet. Momo quickly dismounted and sheathed his sword, sauntering over to Tezuka's side.

"You alright genral?" Momo said as he began to help push the dead horse off of his general.

"Of Course," replied Tezuka shortly, "I only seem to have sprained my wrist, it should heal quickly enough."

Ryoma, still pouting tied up his horse next to Momo's and turned toward his two guards, Tezuka winced for a second, barely letting a look of pain flash across his stony features as Momo inspected his wrist.

_It must really hurt, maybe broken_, Ryoma thought, _Tezuka never shows pain unless it's bad, that's how he earned his nicknamed the Stone Faced General… or maybe Momo's just a terrible nurse_.

Ryoma snickered to himself and began to stride over, when a second Wolfsnake pup burst through its cover of grass, launching itself at Momoshiro and Tezuka to avenge its fallen comrade. Ryoma wasted no time to react, a new burst of adrenaline rushed through his veins, he sprinted forward drawing his sword. He wouldn't make it at this rate. Ryoma threw himself forward, landing on his back, he slid forward stopping between Momo's back and the beast just in time. Ryoma thrust his blade upward, it suck up between the Wolfsnake's ribcage into its chest. With a gurgle and a shudder the animal fell limp on the young prince's sword.

**Note: Sorry about the long Hiatus. Life happened. I'm starting to write again and thought it a shame to abandon this fic since I'm rather fond of it. I'll be fixing some of the earlier chapters, typos, formatting etc. Then working on finishing the story! Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Frost Bite**

**Chapter 2: The Stranger**

"Wha…" Momo barely had time to react. One advantage the Prince had over his large friend was speed. He'd worked for it too, practicing the split step technique for hours, using his smaller, leaner build to his advantage.

"Wolfsnakes always travel in packs, it must be its mate or brother," Ryoma said hoisting the carcass off him and shrugging out his long sword, "Now we're even."

"Hey, I killed two!" Momo retorted with a shaken laugh.

"No bickering, make sure there aren't more," snapped Tezuka pulling his injured hand away from Momoshiro, probably looking for an excuse to escape Momo's attempt at treating his wound.

"You're right. There were three," chimed in a melodic albeit mocking voice. All three heads snapped toward the source of the sound. A tall willowy boy dragging a third beast behind him emerged from the grass, its carcass burned severely.

The boy was pale and slender, his light brown hair floated lightly in the breeze. He was dressed in heavy dark blue robes lined with gray fox fur, black suede gloves and boots covering his feet and hands. Dressed like anyone of the polished nobles Ryoma had seen at court. Yet there was a feral look about him, and his eyes… his eyes were relaxed and his eyelids resting softly closed, still somehow the boy gave the impression that he saw more than the just natural world around him.

Ryoma was immediately entranced by the boy and his graceful deliberate way of moving. He had appeared as if out of thin air, and Ryoma hadn't heard, hadn't sensed his presence at all. But now that he had seen him, he was completely entranced with the mysterious figure before him.

When the young prince finally tore his eyes away from the newcomer he found that Momo looked as stunned and spellbound as Ryoma felt. Of course Tezuka was the exception and had reverted to his stone cold glare. The willowy boy turned and smiled beautifully at Ryoma and the others, and introduced himself.

"Ah, my apologies. I'm Fuji, Fuji Shusuke, I've been hunting these wolfsnake pups for quite some time now. They stole something very precious of mine, and I'd like to thank you for your assistance in getting it back," the whimsical boy said and glided gracefully over.

Ryoma was the first to speak, or stutter as it were, "N… No, thank you for getting that… that last one, we would've been goners." _Great, that was about as eloquent as an elephantbear_, Ryoma chided himself.

"Of course," replied Fuji and bent over reaching out his open palm toward Ryoma, who realized he was still laying on the ground alongside his companions, covered in dirt, blood, and god knows from their earlier battle, "Would you like a hand?"

Ryoma reached forward silently, grabbing the boy's outreached hand, who hoisted him up a little too easily, with a strength that should have been concerning. Just as Ryoma would have normally been more concerned with his disheveled and unprincely manner at the time, he couldn't help himself. He gawked.

The man before him was even more mesmerizing up close, his sharp elegant features made him look like one of the beautiful unearthly fae from the picturesque mosaics back at the castle. His rosy lips and full long eyelashes made Ryoma think of the exotic princesses that visited in the summer from the Mediterranean Warm lands.

"What are you? And what are you doing here?" Momo bluntly stated, the words that playing distantly in the background of Ryoma's dazed mind, the captains rude tone abruptly bring him out of his reverie.

"Momo!" Ryoma chided, "I mean Captain! Don't be so rude this man, he just saved us and probably our lives as well."

"We don't know that, and he's clearly not from around here. This, Fuji was it… may be worse than those Wolfsnake pups, he's definitely not a normal human, and from those daggers he carting around his waist, I'd say he's obviously familiar with knives… and he smells of magic," hissed Momo, "This guy is dangerous, and you might have noticed if you'd stop clinging to his hand and ogling like a love struck poets daughter, _your Highness_."

Ryoma quickly wrenched his hand out of the other boys grasp and blushing a fiery red, quickly covering up his embarrassment with an aloof demeanor he generally reserved for court sessions, "I was not ogling…"

He trailed off glancing at the silver laced handles of a series of six daggers varying in size hanging at Fuji's waist. Amidst the blades were several herbs, flasks, and bundled pack of tarot cards.

"I promise you, I mean no harm," Fuji said stepping back and raising his hands, "Your _Highness_?"

Ryoma straightened up a little, tucking in his chin, composing himself and attempted to introduce himself in the most regal manner he could, looking like he'd just been run over by the entire kingdoms infantry, and pulling off a pretty good job of it too if he would say so himself, "Ryoma Echizen the first, crown prince and heir to the throne of Seigaku, son of King Nanjirou Echizen 'Samurai of the West' and Queen Rinko the Crimson Flower of the Warm Lands."

It may have been his imagination but for a second he thought he saw Fuji's eyes open a sliver revealing an icy silver blue beneath.

"Well now, that's quite a title, I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty," replied Fuji smiling like a fox whose caught it's pray, mocking. Even Echizen fidgeted a little, but didn't look down and refused to let himself feel ashamed of his heritage, he'd met people before who weren't the greatest friends of the royal family, but knew that his father and ancestors had been great and fair kings with very little exception. He would not look away and he strengthened his stare, glaring directly into the slender boy's eyes unblinking. Fuji's smile faltered for a split second and then changed into something else, something softer, something Echizen couldn't quite put his finger on. Admiration? No not quite that, perhaps a bit of respect and… sadness? Before he could analyze the beautiful boy any further Momo 'loudly' interjected.

"AHEM! You still haven't answered my question," Momo snapped angrily rising to his feet, so he could tower over Fuji.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I have been rather rude. As I said before my name is Fuji Shusuke, I'm here chasing these animals because they were sent to steal something from me and, obviously, succeeded and yes I am a warlock, I've traveled far, from the ice plains," the wizard made a small sarcastic bow, "If it would make up for my disrespectful behavior I would be more than willing to escort you back to your home, after I retrieve my stolen property of course.

"I don't think that's necessary," Momo replied menacingly.

"Oh, come on Momo, this isn't like you. He said he meant no harm. Not scared are we?" Ryoma replied, nudging the knight with his elbow tauntingly.

Ryoma himself didn't know why he was so inclined to trust this new stranger so much, he was suspicious, and a warlock at that. Normally he would have taken his friend's side, but for some reason he couldn't explain he felt drawn to Fuji, like he was a familiar friend or would be.

"What do you say Tezuka?" Momo said indignantly turning toward the wounded General, who had managed to stand and mostly clean himself off.

"I believe we must be cautious, but I trust the young Prince's judgment. I do not think the warlock means any harm… yet," Tezuka replied cold as steal, his eyes boring into the willowy boy's skull as he mounted Momo's dapple grey Lucy, "and I agree, you are being unusually hostile Momoshiro, it's incredibly rude. Jealousy is unbecoming."

"Wha… What are you taking about! I am not! You're taking their side?" Momo replied disbelieving a slight flush coming to the knight's cheeks.

"You will remember to address me as general while we are on duty, captain," Tezuka replied dismissedly as pulled on Lucy's reins with his good arm and turned away from the flustering knight, the oblivious prince stealing glances at a smirking warlock and sighed. _There had been far too much excitement for a simple patrol day_, Tezuka thought to himself_, he would enjoy getting a warm meal into his stomach after a quick trip to the infirmary to get his wrist checked_.

Meanwhile, Ryoma stood there drowning out the fluster of excuses and curses Momo was singing under his breath – toward Tezuka, Ryoma himself, and the whole damn world – and peeked over at Fuji once more, who currently had a bemused expression playing across his beautiful features.

_I'm in deep shit._ Ryoma begrudgingly conceded, with a mix of dread and butterflies in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
